one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMT R1 M9: King Dedede vs. Luigi
' Luigi vs King Dedede.jpg|Thumbnail by SentryNeo 9Dedede vs. Luigi.png|Thumbnail by Draconic Alchemist Supreme Multiversal Tournament: Round 1 Match 9 '''will see King Dedede from Kirby (nominated by GalactaK) take on Luigi from Mario (nominated by Shrekisluvshrekislife). Intro '''It’s time for…' THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! Brace yourself, as we’re in the midsts of round 1! With 8 fighters eliminated so far, 24 still stand, but that number will soon drop! Who will survive, both in the bracket, and in existence?! Fight (Cue Trees in the Depths of the Earth; 0:00-0:12) King Dedede and Luigi are teleported into a Great Cave, specifically right in the middle of an inexplicable forest. Luigi has a brief bit of time to register his surroundings before King DeDeDe advances forward. The King laughs as he points his hammer up at the air before swinging down. (Trees in the Depths of the Earth fades out.) Luigi barely dodges the hammer. Shocked, he lets out a huge scream, shaking all the nearby leaves, creating a huge rustle. (Cue Gourmet Race; 0:00-0:02) “Ready?! GO!!!” 60 (Gourmet Race; 0:02-1:04) DeDeDe swings his hammer horizontally, which Luigi jumps over. Luigi jumps onto DeDeDe’s head before landing on the other side and whipping out a hammer, leaning back before swinging it downwards, slamming DeDeDe in the back. 56 DeDeDe turns around and sucks Luigi into his mouth before turning to a wall and spitting him out. Luigi is sent right into the wall, where DeDeDe follows up with a spin of his hammer, hitting Luigi several times. Luigi comes off the wall as DeDeDe charges up a jet booster on his hammer, allowing him to take a swing with a mightier force. 50 Luigi barely ducks under the hammer before kicking DeDeDe in the belly, followed by a series of light punches, all of which barely phase the King of Dreamland. DeDeDe grabs Luigi, who continues to struggle, to no avail. The King of Dreamland throws the green plumber to the ground behind them before following with an upwards hammer swing, sending Luigi flying the other direction. DeDeDe immediately follows by chucking a spikey Gordo at Luigi, who, upon landing, uses his own hammer to hit the Gordo back. 45 DeDeDe sucks up the Gordo before quickly spitting it back out, Luigi hitting it back again, hitting DeDeDe in the head. Luigi quickly rushes forward before giving three good swings of his hammer, each one knocking DeDeDe back a little. Luigi follows up with a larger hammer swing, one so strong that it lights up. DeDeDe stumbles back before quickly jumping into the air, almost landing on Luigi. Luigi manages to roll out of the way before retorting with a punch right into DeDeDe’s cheek. 39 Luigi lands before jumping back up again, stomping DeDede on the head. On his way back down, Luigi takes out his hammer and swings right onto DeDeDe’s noggin on his way down, swinging into DedeDe’s belly upon landing. DeDeDe goes reeling briefly before Luigi runs up to him and uses Thunderhand, an electric ball forming in Luigi’s hand and shocking DeDeDe. 33 DeDeDe twitches briefly as Luigi goes to try the attack again. DeDeDe dodges the attack this time, following by swinging his hammer through the ball of electricity, hitting Luigi away into a bush. 30 Luigi hops out of the bush, but immediately gets slammed by DeDede, whose hammer now has electric power surging through it. DeDeDe walks forward while swinging his hammer, Luigi barely dodging the swings one by one before backing into a wall. DeDeDe takes another swing down to the ground, which Luigi flips to the side to avoid before coming back with a swing of his own hammer. DeDeDe turns around and takes another swing, which Luigi parries with a swing of his own hammer. DeDeDe returns with another swing, which Luigi parries again. DeDeDe winds up a huge swing and releases, Luigi jumping out of the way this time. 22 DeDeDe’s hammer gets stuck in the ground as Luigi runs back up to DeDeDe, jumping up and delivering a spinning series of kicks before landing, immediately springing back up with a mighty jumping punch that sends DeDeDe into the ceiling above. 18 DeDeDe peels off of the ceiling, nearly falling right on Mario’s younger brother. Luigi runs out of the way as DeDeDe comes crashing down, picking up a cloud of dust. DeDeDe gets up as the dust settles, revealing a face of true anger. DeDeDe tosses a Gordo into the air before using his hammer to hit it towards Luigi. Luigi uses his hammer to hit it back, forcing DeDeDe to hit it back to Luigi as well. 12 Luigi hits the Gordo back yet again, this time causing the ball of spikes to light on fire. DeDeDe sucks up the Gordo before spitting it out at an even faster speed. Luigi ducks under the Gordo as it goes flying out of sight. Luigi sighs and wipes the sweat off of his brow, just for DeDeDe to quickly grab him 8'' DeDeDe slams Luigi onto the ground. ''7 DeDeDe winds up one last hammer swing. 6'' Suddenly, the Gordo from just before reappears, headed back to the battle. ''5 DeDeDe laughs crazily as he winds all the way back, jet boosters appearing on his hammer. 3'' DeDeDe holds for a second as Luigi cowers in fear. ''2 DeDeDe starts the swing, just for the Gordo to hit him right in the gut, making him lose grip of his hammer. 0'' DeDeDe’s hammer goes flying up into the air, where it hangs for a bit before falling back down onto DeDeDe’s head. "'K.O.!"' (Silence) Luigi continues to cower for a moment until he actually takes a look back up, seeing DeDeDe on the ground, mouth still wide open in a goofy looking fashion. Luigi, still on the ground, laughs at the unconscious king and his goofy face. Suddenly, the two are teleported away. Results (Cue Luigi's Mansion Theme) '"LUIGI ADVANCES TO ROUND 2!"' Voting * King DeDeDe must win: 7 * '''Luigi must win: 23' * King DeDeDe must live: 19 * King DeDeDe must die: 4 Links *Tournament main page can be found here . Category:Supreme Multiversal Tournament Category:Hammer vs Hammer Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed battles Category:2019 Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:One Minute Melees with Music